


A moment for them

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Obi-Wan deserves to be told he's good, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: A intimate moment with Anakin and Obi-Wan and a nightrobe sash





	A moment for them

The thing is, he can easily snap the restraints, the Force is a willing ally to such a thing and he can easily snap them and wrap his arms around the other man if he wished to.

He doesn’t wish to.

He wants to stay right where is, straddling Anakin’s lap, his breathing fanning out over the others shoulder as the blond steadily explores his back and rear with slow hands, Obi-Wan’s hands and writs carefully tied together with a sash from a nightrobe.

Obi-Wan can’t quite remember where it came from but its there now, wrapped around his hands and wrists in knots made by Anakin.

What he knows is that his hands are resting against the small of his back, Anakin’s hands are on his skin and his beard is more then likely tickling at the others skin as his own thighs tremble in effort to keep still.

Anakin’s hands are slow on his skin, testing, exploring now that he’s allowed and Obi-Wan whimpers lightly against his shoulder as a fingertip traces along his crack and between his cheeks.

“Shhh, easy Obi-Wan.” Its murmured softly, soothingly into his ear. “There’s no rush.” A soft kiss pressed to his own shoulder, before biting little kisses are pressed to pale freckled skin. “No rush.” He added again.

Obi-Wan swallowed hard and nodded, settling his chin more on the others shoulder as more kisses were pressed to his exposed shoulder while the hands moved over his hips, caressing gently but avoiding the most throbbing and needy area as they instead slid down to rub at Obi-Wan’s trembling thighs.

“You’re so gorgeous Obi-Wan, I can’t get over how good you are.” Anakin murmured and Obi-Wan’s breath hitched a bit at the praise. “So sweet and willing. Trusting me.” The mech hand slid back to curve around his back and settled on the sash tying his hands. “Allowing me this.”

A warm flesh hand slowly slid upwards Obi-Wan’s chest, fingers teasing dips and curves before stopping at his nipples, slowly rolling it between his fingers until it was a hard bud.

“Ani...” Obi-Wan moaned quietly, sinking more into Anakin’s body.

“That’s it, just relax for me.” Anakin murmured.

There was a pop of a cap and Anakin’s hands left Obi-Wan’s body, provoking a whine of loss that got a hum out of Anakin before they returned slick fingers sliding between Obi-Wan’s cheeks and for the tight bud, one finger sliding in without pause.

Breath hitched, Obi-Wan kept himself relaxed, pressing kisses to the others shoulder to distract himself from the slight sting.

Showing his impatience, Anakin soon added a second, feeling how Obi-Wan clenched on them and twisted in his lap. The way Obi-Wan twisted and tried to push down on the fingers as Anakin slowly pushed them around, brushing against the spot Obi-Wan really wanted attention to without putting to much pressure on it just to hear...there, that noise, that wanting keening noise that Obi-Wan always had problem muffling even with his mouth pressed to Anakin’s skin or the sheets.

“Beautiful.” He murmured, grinning at the mewl, heated skin pressed to heated skin as he added another finger. “Just beautiful Obi-Wan.”

“S-Shut up Anakin.” Obi-Wan moaned out, gasping when Anakin grasped him by the hair and pulled him from the shoulder so Anakin could see him.

“No. I want you to know how I see you. My pretty master. My gorgeous, beautiful Obi-Wan.” Anakin twisted his fingers, stretching the other as he watched the lust darkened eyes of the other.

Letting out a deep keen, Obi-Wan closed his eyes, shuddering as he pressed down on the fingers and Anakin took pity on him, removing his fingers to a whine of loss from the older man. “Of my lap on your knees, face in the sheets Obi-Wan.” Anakin murmured, watching the other slide out of his lap to get comfortable, helping him down before shifting to push his pants down below his ass and kneel behind Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan panted, twisting his head a bit to watch with his cheek on the sheet, the angle slightly awkward until he heard the lube cap pop again. He went slack, resting on his knees and shoulders, knowing he was going to get what he wanted in just a little bit.

He just had to be patient and if there was one thing Obi-Wan was, it was patient.

He could hear Anakin pump himself a few times before he lined up, getting a full body shiver and a keening noise low in Obi-Wan’s throat before he moaned sharply, feeling the other push in. Anakin was moaning too, a hand clenched on Obi-Wan’s hip as he held on until he bottomed out inside of the other before he leaned forward and placed a hand beside Obi-Wan’s head for support, panting sharply as he did.

“So tight.” He hissed, giving a little trying buck.

Obi-Wan moaned loudly at that and Anakin, long since having used up any patience he had, started to move.

The slow, steady pace turned sharp, Anakin’s hand tight on his hip with the other fisting the sheets as sweat coated their skin, Obi-Wan’s cries muffled into the sheets as he arched back onto the deep thrusting.

Obi-Wan’s bound hands clenched against his back and a garbled plea for more escaped his throat as Anakin loomed over him with heavy deep thrusts that makes his toes curl with pleasure as his prostate gets brushed again and again.

He comes with a cry of pleasure beneath Anakin, cock spraying the sheets beneath him as his body tenses up with his vision going white and Anakin thrusts grows erratic and needful before the blond follows over deep inside of the copper haired master.

By the time Obi-Wan calmed down his hands were free and both were resting against the sheets, Anakin’s hands soothingly running along his flanks and trembling thighs with his weight resting against Obi-Wan’s back, pinning him to the sheets.

Its gratifying and even the wet spot beneath him can’t make Obi-Wan move at that moment.

“...Did I black out?” He murmured, noting the calmer then expected breath.

“Only for a few moments.” Anakin confirmed before pressing a few kisses to the others freckled shoulder. “Did I go to far?”

“No. It was...perfect.” Obi-Wan sighed contently, eyes closing to rest for a few moments as Anakin continued pressing softer kisses to the others shoulder and nape, brushing sweaty copper strands away from the skin.

The weight is a comfort, a reminder that he’s not alone, that this is not a one time thing and Obi-Wan gives a low hum, surrendering himself to the blonds steady touches and teasing fingers, his mind muted for all concerns.

“...We should totally go by an adult store and look for better restraints.”

“Anakin...”

“What, just a suggestion. I worry about tying you wrong.”

“...I’ll think about it.”


End file.
